El demonio eres tú
by Andreea Maca
Summary: No lo sabes todavía, no sabes qué es lo que hay en ti. No tienes idea de qué es eso que te controla, qué es eso que te mantiene de esa forma: con tanto odio, con tanta ira... Sólo sabes que está ahí. [Mundo alterno donde Sasuke posee al kyūbi.] Ya no duele más, aun cuando toda tu piel muestra graves quemaduras.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Este fanfic participa en el concurso Halloween de la página de facebook Lo que Callamos los Fanfickers.**

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **El demonio eres tú**

No lo sabes todavía, no sabes qué es lo que hay en ti. No tienes idea de qué es _eso_ que te controla, qué es _eso_ que te mantiene de esa forma: con tanto odio, con tanta ira... Sólo sabes que está ahí.

Te miras en el espejo, lo has hecho más de una vez. El reflejo te responde de la misma manera que siempre: ves tus ojos negros, tus mejillas hinchadas por la aparente infancia que aún cargas; ves tu cabello desordenado. Ves tu corta estatura y ves ese maldito símbolo que tu madre cosió a toda tu ropa. Como si necesitaras presentación.

Porque no sabes qué es lo que hay en ti, mas sabes que existe ese _algo_ , sabes que no eres el único en ese cuerpo. Lo sabes, y _ellos_ también lo saben. Ellos, la aldea, los _nobles_ habitantes de la Hoja, saben que tú eres distinto; saben que no eres un chico normal. Y no lo saben sólo porque perteneces al clan más escandaloso de Konoha, del que más se ha hablado. No, ellos no te miran con respeto como miran a tu padre o a tu tonto hermano mayor. Ellos te miran con repulsión, con terror, con asco. Se atreven a mirarte como si fueras una vil cucaracha tóxica; de aquéllas que provocan náuseas, pero que no se atreven a matar.

Tus padres te han mentido, te han dicho que es porque ven en ti un poder Uchiha mucho mayor que el de cualquier otro. Empero sabes que no es así, sabes que no es así porque a Shisui, el mejor amigo de tu tonto y patético hermano mayor, no lo miran así. Shisui se ha ganado el cariño de la aldea, de tu familia. Y él es el más poderoso de la Hoja; lo sabes y lo admites porque no sientes envidia. Eso es algo que no quieres conocer, es un sentimiento que no necesitas en ti.

Has escuchado un rumor de que hay alguien más que tú en un estado similar. Un sujeto que también está solo y que no es apoyado por nadie. Pero no es verdad: ese niño de tu edad no está solo, no lo miran como a ti. Sin importar que él es huérfano, que vive solo en un edificio para nada elegante, no es odiado o rechazado como tú. Tú, tú eres patético: vives con tus padres, con tu hermano y con todo tu clan… mas sabes lo solo que estás. Ves esa mirada incluso en tu madre. Ella también sabe que hay _algo_ dentro de ti.

Respiras, y en cada respiro lo sientes respirar, a _él_ , a _eso_. Sientes su fuerza, sientes su palpitar, sientes cómo se apodera de ti. Se apodera de ti, de tus músculos, de tu mirada, de tu forma de hablar... Y lo hace porque se lo permites. Porque _él_ es el único que te acompaña en este patético mundo. Porque _él_ no te teme ni te aborrece. Porque te necesita y, ahora lo sabes, porque tú lo necesitas. Esa cosa, ésa por la que todos te odian, es tu única amiga.

Mas no sabes qué es.

Escuchas a tu madre llamarte para cenar, pero no respondes. Incluso su tono de voz es muy distinto al que utiliza con tu hermano, con tu tía y hasta con ese niño al que todos llaman: "el hijo del Cuarto Hokage".

Los escuchas conversar, los escuchas susurrar. Ellos hablan de ti y lo sabes. Es a ti a quien odian, a pesar de que fuiste tú quien enalteció el apellido en la aldea. Eso no lo sabes por ellos, no lo sabes porque te lo hayan relatado como un cuento para dormir; sino porque fuiste reclutando información en la aldea. Lo que sabes de ti, lo que sabes de _él_ , lo sabes por lo que tus oídos captaron.

Ocurrió hace ocho años, cuando tú eras apenas un bebé de unas pocas semanas de haber nacido. Eras una criatura que no sabía absolutamente nada del mundo. Eras un perfecto almacén para cuando algo saliera mal. Y salió mal.

El ataque de un monstruo, una cosa que no sabes qué es, arrasó con varios ninjas de Konoha. El Cuarto Hokage y su esposa intentaron detenerlo, pues esa cosa había emergido de ella. Ahora sabes que _él_ no estaba a gusto en su cuerpo; no como lo está en el tuyo. Como última alternativa, ellos intentaron sellar al monstruo en su hijo, en su recién nacido hijo. Pero no contaron con que ese idiota no lo pudiera soportar, con que ese idiota fuera tan débil que su cuerpo empezara a consumirse por el poder que lo obligaban a recibir.

Y fue el Tercer Hokage quien asistió en busca de tu padre, en busca de alguien que pudiera controlar a esa bestia; pues aun cuando tu familia fuera la aislada de la villa, los necesitaron. Los necesitaron por la misma razón por la que los ahuyentaron: por ser el clan más poderoso de Konoha.

Tú no lo recuerdas, no hay modo de que lo hicieras, pero tu padre te arrebató de los brazos de tu tonto hermano mayor. Te arrebató de ese lugar porque tuvo un plan, uno que cambió para siempre tu vida y la suya. No lo pensó, no había nada que pensar. La reputación de los Uchiha estaba literalmente en sus manos: tú. Tú fuiste ése que sustituyó al hijo del magnífico Cuarto Hokage. Fuiste tú quién obtuvo esa maldición de odio, esa maldición que no tenía que ver con tu sangre, sino con el destino que tu padre preparó para ti.

Porque sí, se salvó la aldea; sí, el monstruo fue sellado. Pero a cambio, tú lo criaste en tu interior, tú lo conociste aún sin saber nada de él, tú tomaste su fuerza y te dejaste llevar por ésta en la academia. Con ese poder conseguiste lo que tu hermano: te graduaste como genin a los ocho años. Mas sabes que ese poder lo adquiriste porque _él_ te lo quiso dar.

Tu madre te vuelve a llamar a cenar. No la obedeces y decides salir por la ventana. No hay nada que quieras hacer ahí, frente al espejo, buscando algo que sabes no vas a encontrar.

Caminas y caminas y caminas… pero ya no hay nada en tu mente. No ves las ideas que conforman tu acto de pensamiento, no alcanzas a crear esas oraciones que requiere tu acto de habla. Ya no sabes nada.

Recuerdas haber visto al Tercer Hokage pasar a tu lado; él te odia más que todos. Te odia a ti y odia a tu familia. No sabes por qué, pero ese anciano desconfía de ti.

Mas no le das importancia y sigues caminando. Sigues caminando, sigues caminando; todavía sin saber qué piensas o qué haces.

Hasta que un olor metálico despierta tus sentidos, hasta que tus ojos por fin enfocan a su alrededor. Entonces lo ves: es sangre, son cuerpos tirados… es tu clan, está muerto. Identificas a tus tíos, identificas a la señora que le vendía verduras a tu madre, identificas a los amigos de Itachi. Incluso ahí está Shisui, igual que los demás: muerto.

Por primera vez, sientes algo que no sabes definir. El pecho se te oprime y las piernas te pesan demasiado como para no arrastrarlas. Tu garganta se cierra y los ojos te escorzan. Lloras, lloras porque duele. Pero no sabes por qué duele si ellos sólo te odiaban como el resto de la aldea. Ellos no hacían la diferencia en tu vida, ellos no fueron nada para ti.

Pero duele.

Entonces corres. Corres hasta llegar a tu casa, corres hasta llegar a la habitación donde tus padres solían reunirse a hablar de asuntos importantes. Y abres la puerta porque sentiste una presencia en el interior.

Lo que ves ahí duele más. Duele, te duele como nada más te había dolido: era tu hermano quien, vestido de ANBU, sostiene una corta katana. En el suelo, los cuerpos sin vida de tus padres se extienden.

Quieres hablar, quieres preguntarle por qué hizo eso, pues sabes que él lo hizo. Pero él alza la mirada y percibes en ella el odio y el terror característico de los demás. Retrocedes por inercia, porque él no te había mirado así; Itachi siempre fue el patético humano que intentó darte el amor que te faltaba, mas tú no lo permitiste. No, no fuiste tú quien lo evitó, fue _él_.

No lo entiendes, no entiendes por qué te mira de esa forma. Eso también duele.

Él, al ver tu dolor, suaviza sus facciones sólo un poco y responde a la pregunta que no pudiste formular.

— No quería que vieran lo que hiciste, Sasuke. — dice con la voz cortada; a él le duele más.

Repites sus palabras en tu mente, pero no ves lo que él quiere decir. No ves qué es lo que dice que hiciste. Porque no, tú no hiciste nada, no hiciste nada además de caminar.

— Y tampoco quería que vieran lo que yo tengo que hacer contigo. — finalizó Itachi antes de alzar su katana hacia ti.

-/*/*/*/*/-

Cuando despiertas, ves un cuerpo ensangrentado a tus pies. Tú aún estás parado en la puerta del salón principal. Estás ahí, con los cadáveres de tu familia frente a ti.

Reconoces al cuerpo en el suelo, reconoces la coleta, reconoces el uniforme. Es tu tonto hermano mayor.

Y así es como lo sabes, así es como rememoras todo. Lo haces cuando sientes el poder del demonio en tu interior, cuando sientes cómo se apodera de tu ser. Y _él_ te muestra cómo lo hizo, cómo mató a cada ser en el Distrito Uchiha, cómo arrasó con la policía militar y cómo arrasó con tus tíos, con Shisui…

Y entonces lo sabes, lo sabes en esa última noche de octubre. Sabes que no fue _él_ quien lo hizo, sabes que no fue _él_ quien deseó toda esa masacre. Fuiste tú, tú conseguiste desatar tu poder y tu venganza. Porque lo sabes, lo sabes perfectamente bien y eso te hace sentir mejor. Ya no duele nada, ya no hay sufrimiento aun cuando toda tu piel muestra graves quemaduras.

Tú eres el demonio, no el kyūbi.

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **Hola:**

 **Sé que este tipo de escritos no son lo que suelo hacer, y que estoy un poco pasada de fecha, pero me gustó el resultado. Toda la semana intenté hacer algo de esto, pero no me quedaba como yo deseaba. Luego recordé lo bien que me desenvuelvo cuando de Sasuke se trata e intenté escribir sobre él. Me parece que quedó bien.**

 **Esperó que a ustedes les haya gustado.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Andreea Maca.**


End file.
